Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (game)
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger is the first game in the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series made by Krome Studios and Electronic Arts. It has also gotten an HD remake, released on the 13th of December 2016, which is available for purchase on Steam. Setting Ty the Tasmanian Tiger is set mainly in the Outback of Australia, in a place called Rainbow Cliffs. This is set when Ty is a full-grown Thylacine. He traverses the Outback, going to Bli Bli Station, Pippy Beach, Lake Burril, and Boss Cass' lair. Plot Several years ago, an epic battle ensued between would-be dictator Cassowary Boss Cass and a family of Thylacines for control of five mystical Talismans. Boss Cass managed to trap all the Tigers in the Dreamtime by using these, although the portal was destroyed and the Talismans scattered thanks to one of the family members (Ty's father) throwing his boomerang to dislodge the Talismans as he was drawn through the portal. A family of bilbies adopted the last Tasmanian Tiger, Ty, who was left behind. Years later, a Bunyip informs Ty, the Tasmanian Tiger, about his heritage and Boss Cass. Ty sets out to find the Talismans before Cass to rescue his family and save the outback from Boss Cass' Plan. Ty's old friend, Maurie, a Sulphur Crested Cockatoo, introduces him to a scientist named Julius, a Koala who has invented a device that will find the Talismans and warp him to their locations. The catch is that the device requires a power source unique to the Outback known as Thunder Eggs, which Ty must collect. With help from his friend Shazza the Dingo, Ranger Ken and Dennis the Green Tree Frog, Ty comes closer to freeing his family and the Outback from the tyrannical domination of Boss Cass. It is at this point that Cass, learning of Ty's collecting the Thunder Eggs and Talismans, deploys his highest-ranking henchman - another Tasmanian Tiger. Ty and his foe clash several times, and during their last duel (after fighting a Ghost Bat and her smaller minions), Ty actually saves his rival from falling to his death in a river of lava. During the final fight against Cass's massive robot, the mysterious other Tiger - Sly - makes an appearance. Declaring he has turned against Cass, he gives Ty the Doomerang their family used to scatter the Talismans beforehand, and Ty takes down the Cassowary, saving Australia and his family. Cast Characters in italics appear for the first time in the series. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'''' ''- Stig Wemyss ''Maurie'' - Terry Gill ''Shazza'''' ''- Martine Shea ''Sly'''' ''- Stig Wemyss ''Bri'''' ''- Stig Wemyss ''Boss Cass'''' ''- Clement von Franckenstein ''Rex'' - Danny McMaster ''Elle'''' ''- Kym Wilson ''Aurora'' - Kym Wilson ''Fluffy'' - Kym Wilson ''Sheila'''' ''- Debi Mae West ''Julius'' - Paul Flaherty ''Neddy the Bully'' - David Lodge ''Dennis'''' ''- Daron Jennings Boonie - Daron Jennings ''Ranger Ken'''' ''- Ken Hudson Campbell ''Lenny the Lyrebird'' - Terence McGovern ''Wedgewood the Pirate'''' ''- Bill Farmer ''Frills'''' ''- Bill Farmer ''Andy the Wombat'' - Matt Hill ''Nandu Gili'''' ''- J.S. Gilbert ''Blue Tongue'' - J.S. Gilbert ''Shadow the Ghost Bat'''' ''- Kate Fitzpatrick ''The Bilbies'''' ''- Joe Bertini ''The Seahorse'''' ''- Kristie Raymond Other voices - Tony Parmenter, Robert Butterworth, Louis Johnston, George Stamatiadis, Mark Richardson, Steve Stamatiadis, John Passfield, Nicole Stark Di 2 unknown thylacines Cy 1024 Releases External Links *Krome Studios *Electronic Arts *HD Steam re-release Category:Games